It Isn’t In My Blood
by Winter1416
Summary: Lance is feeling homesick andnturns to thenone thing that has always been there for him; Dancing. Halfway through his dance routine lance breaks down and Keith is there to help. Just by listening to him and being there.


"Help me, it's like the walls are caving in

Sometimes I feel like giving up

But I just can't

It isn't in my blood"

Ah yes, Shaun Mendez. Lance Laid sprawled turn the floor of the trading deck as the song started. Lance had always loved to dance to Shauns songs, it was like they were made for him. And at this particular moment, with this particular song, he couldn't have felt more at home and more homesick than ever.

Lance sat up as he started the dance. He had choreographed a couple dances for some of Mendez's songs, but this had to be one of his favorites. Scratch that, it definitely was. Especially now.

Lance smacked his fists on the floor, bringing his head down in between them. Sticking out his leg then rolling to his left he got on his knees and curled into himself. In this song, Shawn sang the words Lance had yet to speak. He didn't know how, fearful that his teammates would make fun of him for it. Or worse, get upset with him. 'Everyone misses their family Lance, you're not special.' They would say. At least they did in Lances nightmares.

Lance fell to floor, spun around and tumbled forward, taking his foot into his hand and standing;brining his foot high above his head in a way that seemed impossible and very painful. Keith, took this moment to walk onto the training deck. His jaw dropped at what he saw.

Lance ran forward and kicked high in the air as the chorus started. He did multiple turns and kicks and jumps and Keith watched it all, still stuck by the door. He watched as the younger boy fell to the floor once again before standing then falling backwards into a roll and then... a split!? Honestly he shouldn't be surprised that Lance can do that with what he saw when he first walked in.

Lance rolled forward one last time into yet another split before he tucked his legs in under himself, now sitting on his knees. The song continued playing but lance stayed curled in on himself. Keith shook his head and broke the trance he was trapped in. He walked in fully, ready to tease lance about 1) Dancing. 2)Dancing to Shaun Mendez. And 3) Giving up in the middle of the song. No matter how difficult those moves looked, someone who could pull them off should definitely be able to finish the song.

'Tired all ready?' Was on the top of Keith's when he saw Lances shoulders shake. Was he Laughing? Keith walked closer, slowly; as if approaching a dangerous animal. A sob escaped lances lips and Keith came to a screeching halt. He was...crying... why? Did he hurt himself? That got Keith moving again. Worried because if lance was hurt he wouldn't be able to fight; not because of the tiny itty bitty crush he had on the Cuban boy. Or at least that's what he told himself.

Keith slid on his knees next to lance and out an arm on his back.

"Lance are you ok?!" He asked, eyes wide. The blue paladin screamed and jumped away from Keith's grasp. Lance backed away, from Keith, using his legs to push himself a safe distance from the older boy as he wiped at his face.

"Don't sneak up on me man! What are you doing here anyways?" Lance asked as he lowed his hands, arms crossing over his bent knees; his head resting on said knees.

"Well sorry for being concerned asshole. I saw you dancing and then it looked like you hurt yourself or or something?" Lance tried not to freak out at the fact keith had seen him dance and sniffed trying to clear his nose.

"What makes you think I hurt myself?" Keith shrugged lightly.

"You were crying? Why else would you be doing that after dancing?" A dark eyebrow rose in question and lance debated if he should really tell Keith what was going on.

"You can't tell anyone, ok?" The small part of lance that liked Keith (in a romantic or platonic way lance will never say) won over and he decided to confide in the red paladin.

"Um... ok?" Keith said in a questioning tone. Lance took a deep breath.

"I... I'm homesick. And before you say that everyone is and that I need to get over myself," Keith opened his mouth to argue but lance held up his hand to stop him. "I have a lot of family back home. My momma, and papa. My two older brothers and older sister. My two younger sisters, twins, all my needed and nephews and cousins. Aunts and uncles. We were all close. You'd probably think it was hard with how many of us there are but, it's not. We always spent Christmas together with extended family, Sunday dinners with immediate family, and everything was just crazy all the time during the week." Lance let out a shaky breath and wiped at his eyes again, avoiding Keith's.

"I miss every single one of them. And we've been gone for almost a year? My older sister was pregnant when we left. We didn't even know the sex yet and now she's already had him or her. I missed the twins 8th birthday. And Christmas. And so...so many Sunday dinners. Dancing," lance gestured to his phone like thing with a weak arm. "Dancing had always been a thing in my family. My momma taught us all when we were little. We would Dancing Saturday's. All of us would get a different partner every week and we would just dance. All around the living room we would dance." Keith moved closer to Lance and put a hand on his knee.

"You don't have to tell me. If this is to hard for you we can do something no else." Lance shook his head and wiped his nose with the back of his hand.

"No. No, I've already said this much." Keith nodded and removed his hand. "When I uh, when I got a little older, I wanted to take dance lessons. I did for about five years, until I was 15. Then I wanted to go to the garrison and become the best pilot ever." He chuckled lightly. "Even though I had stopped the lessons, I still danced all the time. I would choreograph danced for a ton of different songs and teach them to my nieces and nephews.mot was an escape for me. When life got hard I would just put on music and..dance."

"And that's what you were doing just now?" Keith asked. Lance nodded.

"Yeah, I choreographed that dance a long time ago. But the song came on and it just..l it's how I feel Keith. I want to give up. I want to go home and see my family and just forget about the Universe. I didn't ask for this, I didn't ask to get thrown into space and meet aliens and fight a fucking war. Hell! I can say 'fuck' now without getting smacked in the back of the head and I hate it! I miss my momma and how it was so rare to get away with cursing in the house." He laughed at all the times him and his siblings got yelled at for cursing. "The thing is, I know I can't give up. These people, aliens, they need us. They need Voltron. And I can't abandon them because of my own selfish reasons." Lance finally looked up to meet Keith's eyes as he smirked. "It isn't in my blood."

This sucks I know, but I needed to get it out of my system. How you like it anyways.


End file.
